


Self-Indulgence

by KopophobicGoblin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Desperation, First Kiss, M/M, Masturbation, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KopophobicGoblin/pseuds/KopophobicGoblin
Summary: A self-indulgent story in which Armin finds himself desperate to pee during training and any chance of solving the problem discretely is ruined by Jean. They both discover a new kink.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 9
Kudos: 82





	Self-Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. I don't even know how this happened. I was drinking wine and watching AoT while ignoring my own full bladder when I suddenly got the urge to write this. So I made an AO3 account (I'm usually anonymous) specifically to post this work of pure self-indulgence. If you like pee desperation, then you will like this fic.
> 
> I don't own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin or any of the characters.

_Bounce, bounce, bounce._ Armin counted the times his body was rocked up and down by the steady galloping of his steed. It felt as if each one was going to be his breaking point. What had been a faint discomfort in his bladder during their breakfast in the mess hall had turned into a constant, jolting ache. Now he was stuck in formation training with the fullest bladder imaginable. He couldn’t recall ever reaching such a point of desperation in his life.

_Bounce, bounce, bounce._ He let out a little squeak as the burning sensation moved from his bladder to his penis. He tried grinding his groin into the saddle but that only resulted in an extra painful bump when his horse rode over some uneven terrain. The pressure was too much. He would have to stop. Armin steered his horse towards the tree line and hoped that no one would notice his absence. He climbed gingerly off his mount and clutched the saddle, moaning, as the change in position made his release more inevitable.

Armin stumbled to the trees with his hand gripping his crotch tightly. He could no longer control the little sounds that escaped him as he leaned against the aged bark and gasped. He was just about to pull his dick out to relieve himself when, to Armin’s dismay, he spotted another soldier riding towards him. He recognized the long features of Jean. The smaller boy removed his hands from his aching member with a whimper.

“Armin! Is something wrong? Why did you stop? The formation went eastward.” The taller boy spoke, completely unaware of his comrade’s predicament. He dismounted and joined Armin in the trees.

“J-Jean.” Armin gasped. “I’m fine. Really! Go back to the others and I’ll join you in a moment.” His voiced grew higher in pitch and he could no longer avoid rubbing his thighs together. His hands clutched the tree bark in an attempt to avoid holding himself like a child. That burning sensation had moved to the tip of his dick and he knew he didn’t have long.

Jean looked confused. “Armin, what…?” He was interrupted by the desperate whine that escaped his friend.

“Ah! Ah… mmm…” Armin moved his hips wildly and pinched his small dick between his thighs for distraction. However, he couldn’t help the small spurt that escaped his member. He squeaked in surprise and looked everywhere but at Jean. The little bit of release made his desperation even worse.

“Armin… do you need to…” Jean started.

“I’m fine!” Shouted Armin as he acted anything but fine. The moist fabric was rubbing tantalizingly at his tip and he continued to squirm as more piss leaked out. One particularly forceful spurt made a wet spot on his pristine trousers. He gave up on all pretenses and shoved both hands in his crotch, doubling over.

“It’s ok.” Said Jean softly. “You can let go. I won’t tell anyone.”

Tears formed in Armin’s big, blue eyes. For a moment, he and Jean just looked at each other. Then he removed his hands and leaned back into the tree. The desperate boy sobbed in relief as the torrent of piss finally left him. The stream was so strong that it pierced through the fabric of his white pants at the head of his dick like a geyser.

“Oooh…” Armin let out a moan as his penis continued to twitch and spray. It felt _so good_. It was as if each spurt was a full-blown orgasm. The warm piss saturated his crotch and caressed his balls which began to tighten in pleasure. He panted and swallowed the saliva gathering in his open mouth. After what seemed like an eternity of bliss, he opened his eyes drowsily to look at his friend. Jean stood there with his mouth agape.

“Fuck.” Was all the all Jean could say. There was an unmistakable bulge between the taller boy’s legs. Armin stayed quiet, breathing heavily as he stared at Jean with lidded eyes. A thin stream of piss still flowed from his penis and tickled the sensitive head. He could feel his little cock jerk in pleasure against the wet fabric of his pants.

Any embarrassment at the situation had been overpowered by the newly-realized sexual tension between the young soldiers. Jean made up his mind and walked briskly into the other’s personal space. He caged Armin against the tree with his arms and stared down at him with dark eyes. Their lips met in a short but heady kiss, the force of which caused the smaller boy to let out a high-pitched moan. They broke apart and Jean immediately began fumbling to undo his own trousers.

Armin watched with simmering lust as the other boy pulled out his impressive tool. Jean gasped as he gripped his sensitive dick which was an angry red color and already leaking precum. He dropped his head to Armin’s shoulder and started jerking himself at a desperate pace.

“Armin.” He breathed as his hips began to thrust with the movement. “That was so hot. You fucking pissed yourself. You just lost control and- ahh! I could practically see it shooting out of your dick. And those sounds you made. Fuck.” With his long nose buried in Armin’s neck, he breathed in the scent of sweat, urine, and the addictive aroma that belonged to the other boy alone.

Jean could feel his balls ache where they were still trapped in his pants. He knew he didn’t have much longer before he blew his load all over the other boy. As he grew closer to his climax, Jean moved his head to look at where his hand moved furiously on his dick. Every so often, the tip would brush against Armin’s wet groin where his own arousal could be seen tenting the fabric.

“Oh shit! Ah… Arm-nnnnng…” His hips lurched forward as cum shot from his dick and covered Armin’s piss-darkened crotch and thighs with stripes of white. A long groan escaped him as his cock strained and twitched in ecstasy. Jean’s whole body went rigid with the pleasure coursing through him as his member released its final spurts of cum.

Armin, who had done little but watch in aroused fascination, whined and jerked his own hips at the feeling of warm cum seeping through the cold fabric. Jean noticed the movement and, despite his exhaustion, leaned back to look into the other boy’s face. His blue eyes were darkened by blown pupils and a deep blush had overcome his face.

“Do you, uh…” Jean panted the words stupidly then gave a significant looked downward. Armin bit his lip and nodded. The taller boy was suddenly struck with how cute his comrade was. So fucking cute and sexy. As he leaned in for a slow, sensual kiss, Jean reflected on the many ways he could bring that expression back to Armin’s face… the many ways he could make Armin that desperate again.

**Author's Note:**

> I encourage comments and kudos! Who knows, maybe I'll write another one. Farewell for now!


End file.
